Yokai Nurikabe
'|妖怪ヌリカベ|Yōkai Nurikabe}} is a Youkai in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. He is also called "Misleading Wall Nurikabe" in his introduction credits. Character History Youkai Nurikabe was presumably created off-screen by Kyuemon to destroy the Ninningers and generate more fear. He then goes to earth to create massive walls showing unfortunate truths to people to generate fear (such as parental objections for two lovers and the expectation of high grades forn a failing student). He battles the Ninningers when they arrive with Ariake No Kata threatening to turn him into an actual wall if he failed. The Ninningers tried their hardest to defeat him but weren't powerful enough to stand up against Nurikabe's durability and firepower and he quickly sealed Kinji and Yakumo within two walls and fought the other Niningers. The remaining heroes got pounded by him, Kyuemon, and Ariaka until Yakumo freed him and Kinji. At this point, Ariaka left him to battle alongside the Jukkarage. He did battle again with Kinji and Yakumo whilst Takaharu morphed into his Chozetsu armour At this point, they combined powers by using thier Transcendant Strike and hitting him with Kinji and Yakumo spinning rapidly to defeat the Youkai. Kyuemon then made Nurikabe grow so they summoned Shuriken Gattai Shurikenjin, BisonKing, and Lion Ha-Oh into battle. They were quickly overwhelmed when Ha-Oh's Giant Shuriken Crush was deflected back into the foprmation by his Impenetrable Nurikabe Shield so they were forced to create Ha-Oh Shuriken Gattai Ha-Oh Shurikenjin for the first time. Nurikabe used his Nurikabe Shield but a barrage from Ha-Oh's cannons obliterated it. Akaninger then leapt atop the formation and, with the Ha-Oh Splendid Buster attack, Youkai Nurikabe was gone for good. Nurikabe was among ten Yokai who appeared alongside Kyuemon Izayoi and the Western Yokai Wolf Man to Kinji in his vision after he had transformed into reincarnation of the Wolf Man, all bearing his face. When Kinji overcame his fear and doubt, and thus his Yokai side, he used the Demon Sword Urasame to vanquish all the illusionary Yokai and return to the real world. Nurikabe's likeness appeared among a set of Yokai cards assembled by Shurikenger for the Ninningers to analyze the Yokai they had defeated so far. Due to Yokai Fudagaeshi's dark art Karuta Dance, Nurikabe was one of six illusionary Yokai which manifested from their respective karuta cards in the Igasaki Ninjutsu Dojo. The illusionary Nurikabe was subsequently destroyed by ShiroNinger's Karakuri Hengen Bow. Personality to be added Profile *Infection object: Railroad Crossing Signal *Favorite things: Wall *Favorite place: Level crossing *Attack power: 5/5 *Mysterious skills: 5/5 *Blocking: 5/5 Arsenal * to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal Yokai Nurikabe was voiced by and his suit actor is Hiroyuki Muraoka. Notes *Nurikabe's design might be a reference to Ninningers predecessor, Ressha Sentai ToQger as Nurikabe's infected object is a railroad crossing signal. Appearances * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger **''Shinobi 22: Super Combination! Ha-Oh Shurikenjin'' **''Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star'' **''Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics'' See Also * Nurikabe, his equivalent motif counterpart from the Youkai Army Corps in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger External links *TV Asahi's page on Yokai Nurikabe Category:Yokai (Ninninger) Category:Yokai Themed Villains